


Imagine you’re a female earth dragon...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Fetish, Come Inflation, Dragons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Fpreg, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a female earth dragon...

Imagine you’re a female earth dragon. Winter is coming to an end. You know it because you had felt the temperatures gradually rising during the past couple of weeks. With a lazy yawn, you uncurl from the tight ball you’ve been curled into, and slowly crawl out of the excavated den you have used to hibernate.  
When you reach the surface, you stretch your body, stiff from so many months of inactivity. You don’t have wings like your flying cousins, but your body is sturdy, and covered in thick scales. Your head is wide, a bit flattened, with small conic horns. Your neck is short and muscular, and your legs short and strong, ended in powerful claws, ideal for digging in the ground. Your kind is specialised in living in rocky and desert environments where no other species of dragon can thrive.

You take a moment to inspect your surroundings. The snow has already melted, leaving behind the bare earth of the ample steppe you used to live in. It will be a few weeks before the seeds from the previous season start to grow and attract the big herbivores. When that moment arrives, you will be prepared. But first, you have other priorities in mind.

Following the almost imperceptible slope in the terrain, you start your journey, heading for the lowest part of the ample plain, where you know the water from the ice melting will have pooled into a lake. It takes you a couple of days to reach the place, but finally you spot the shimmering surface of the lake.

You aren’t the first one to arrive, as you can see other dragons of your kind already gathering there. They pay you no mind though, as they are as thirsty as you are after their hibernation. Lowering your head, you drink from the fresh, crystalline waters until you are full.

Hours pass, and you start eyeing the rest of the dragons with other interests in mind. There are other females, young males and big males. It’s the last group that catches your attention. Your kind is usually very peaceful, but during this moment of the year, the biggest males start to battle against each other, showing off their might and worth, establishing a hierarchy and fighting for the approval of the females. Because, while it is up to the males to decide who is the strongest, it is ultimately up to the females to decide which male they want to mate with.

There are good males this year, but no one seems particularly strong. This year, you are determined to not only get a good mate: you want the best male. It’s not your first mating season. You feel strong, even after enduring the hibernation period. You are a strong, experienced female now and you deserve the best this year.

You are starting to get bored from the quarrels when one more male arrives. Oh, this one is big. As he approaches the group of males, the other dragons respectfully get out of his path. You remember him as the previous year’s Alpha. He lowers his head to the water, and drinks as if he didn’t have every eye on him. Another big male approaches him, growling a challenge. But he doesn’t even pay attention. He continues to drink until he is full, and only then does he lift his head towards the challenger, acknowledging his presence. He growls back, accepting the challenge, and the other dragon roars, standing on his hind legs, ready to strike.

The biggest dragon doesn’t seem daunted by the display. With expert skill, he moves out of the way before the other dragon can tackle him, and lunges for his neck, biting and wrestling him to the ground. The challenger growls and thrashes, clawing at the soil, but there is nothing he can do now. He knows he has lost the fight and whines, signaling his rendition. The biggest male releases him. He continues to be the Alpha.

The fight might have been brief, but it has been enough to send a pang of lust through your body. You can’t help but wonder how good it should feel to have that big, warm body pinning you down and filling you with his seed. You begin to feel sleek between your hind legs.

Yes, that Alpha must be yours.

With that thought in mind, you get spurred into action, and trot towards the group of males. Another younger female seems to have your same intentions, but a scowl from your part makes her freeze on the spot. As the most veteran female, you have preference. She will have to wait until you are done.

You arrive to the group of males and make a beeline towards the Alpha. As you approach, you notice how huge he actually is. You slow down. He is actually a bit intimidating up close. When he turns to look at you, he almost triggers your fight-or-flight instincts, but you will yourself to remain calm. After a moment of intense staring, you growl an invitation.

The Alpha slowly walks up to you. You have the opportunity to inspect him closer. He is strong and muscular, and his hide is marred with scars. While he isn’t old by any means, he certainly seems experienced, tempered in many battles.

He also inspects you in return. Some good males have been known to decline females if they didn’t deem them worthy enough. But you are aren’t a nobody. You keep your head high and your tail up. You even growl and show your teeth when the Alpha lowers his head to smell between your hind legs, catching your sweet heat scent. He purrs in approval and walks to stand in front of you.

The Alpha growls his reply, and you let out the breath you hadn’t noticed you had been holding. He has accepted your offer. If everything goes well, he’ll be the father of your litter this year.

He turns around and he waits for you to follow. With one last smug glance towards the group to take in their looks of envy - both male and female -, you follow your new mate.

He guides you towards his den, situated a few kilometers to the north, excavated in the base of a rock formation. You instantly approve of the chosen location. It’s certainly a privileged place in the almost plain and barren landscape, one prone to attract prey. You purr your approval, and your Alpha invites you to inspect the interior.

You crawl inside, and he follows in. His den is noticeably bigger than yours, but seems quite cozy as well, with the ground padded with gravel, and a big nest of dry grass, feathers and moss. It looks perfect, and big enough for both of you. You walk into the nest, and lay down, surrounded by the soft materials. You purr in happiness. Yes, this will be a good nest.

You look up to your mate, giving a sound of approval, and roll to lay on your side, moving your tail invitingly. He happily obliges, resting his weight next to you. You paw at his hide playfully, and he gives a deep chuckle before lowering his head, nuzzling his face against your neck, breathing your distinctive scent.

You toss your head back and allow him free way to do as he pleases. He starts nibbling at your hide, licking and grooming the scales along your neck and under your jaw. You purr in delight, your tail wriggling. He seems very attentive, despite his fearsome appearance. He emits an almost constant and deep purr that you find very soothing.

Enjoying his attentions, you roll a bit more to lay on your back, offering your less protected side - your belly - to him in a gesture of total surrender. He growls and croons, and he half-drapes over you, planting each paw at your sides, trapping you beneath his warm body. He continues to lick and groom your underside, and starts to travel southwards, down your neck and chest, down your belly, until he reaches your slit.

There, he pauses, and opening his huge maw, he allows his big tongue to come out before licking along your slit. You groan and kick your hind legs. He uses his paws to grab your legs, immobilising your rear to continue licking safely. His tongue feels big and wet and warm and it slides and up down your slit, and you can’t help but moan in pleasure. He really knows how to prepare a female for copulation. You can already feel your insides becoming moist and your entrance relaxing.

He doesn’t miss that opportunity to dip his tongue inside you, its forked end caressing your insides every time it pushes inside. Your breath comes in quick, shallow pants. Your heart pounds fast inside your chest. Are you really thatneedy? He has barely started licking you, and you already feel on the edge.

You squirm, tail lashing, and you fight to get some purchase with your claws, but he doesn’t relent. He continues to make love to you with his tongue, driving it in and out, faster and faster until you can’t take it anymore. With a loud, guttural howl you climax, and your inner walls spasm around the intrusion. He continues to ride your orgasm, licking away the juices that are being flushed out of your slit.

You pant, eyes looking at your mate with a glazed expression as your try to recover your senses. He returns a smug look.

You did choose a good mate.

As your senses return, you start to notice a strong, musky scent. When your Alpha rises from his spot, you discover the source of the smell. His huge cock is out of its sheath, dangling, fully erect between his hind legs and already beading with pre fluids. You lick your lips. You cannot wait to have that inside you.

Gently nuzzling at your side, he communicates his intentions. They are exactly what you want. Turning around, you move to rest all your four legs on the ground, then raise your rear while keeping your chest to the ground. You shake your rear invitingly, twisting your neck to give your Alpha a heated glance.

He gives a low growl and doesn’t make you wait. Standing on his hind legs, he mounts you, and you can feel his warm member brushing your legs and the base of your tail. You move your tail aside to get it out of the way. His length finds your slit, rubbing against it a few times before he starts pressing inside.

Your claws dig on the ground. He rocks his hips back and forth a few times, gradually penetrating you deeper, stretching your entrance carefully so that you don’t feel pain despite the considerable size difference. By the time he is completely sheathed inside, you are panting, your tongue hanging from your half-open maw and drooling. He takes a moment to relish the feel of your tight walls hugging his girth, and then he starts moving.

Heavens, he starts moving. Driving that huge cock out until only the pointy head is inside you, and then thrusting all the way back in, massaging your insides with the little ridges and bumps adorning its length.

You moan, arching your neck back and lashing your tail. This only encourages him, and he dives in to bite the back of your neck, keeping you down while he fucks your tight passage. You howl, your mind clouded by pleasure. Wet noises fill the den each time he pounds into you, and the strong scent of your lovemaking is driving your wild.

He starts grunting with each thrust, hitting your deepest places as he starts pounding faster. With one last powerful thrust, he drives his whole length - including the knot at the base of his member - inside you, and he climaxes, pouring his load into you.

The rush of scalding hot cum triggers your own climax, and your passage spasms rhythmically around his girth, milking it of its seed while you moan and howl with abandon.

Not a drop goes to waste. The knot at the base of his cock has blocked your entrance while it continues pumping you full. He releases his bite and your drop your head to the ground. The knot remains hot and pulsing to his heartbeat, keeping you in a permanent state of bliss during the following hour.

You spend that time enjoying the delightful weight against your back, and the feeling of fullness. Your panting has calmed down to an even breathing, and the last thing you want to do now is move from that spot.

Eventually, the knot relaxes and he pulls out, and without the support of his cock, you drop to the ground. He is immediately upon you, licking and grooming you, emitting encouraging little croons. You roll over, and he licks your slit, making sure it is closing and that his seed doesn’t go to waste. Your belly looks slightly bloated now, due to the huge amount of cum he has filled you with.

You definitely chose a good mate.

During the course of the following weeks, he copulates with you almost daily, and he only leaves the den every few days to hunt for food. He turns out to be also a good hunter. He breaks the bigger prey into smaller portions to feed them to you. When you are done, he lovingly licks you clean from any rests of blood or gore.

Time passes, and you grow bigger. Not only because of all the good food he brings you, but because you have his eggs growing inside you. You can barely move now, and you spend most of your time resting on your side, feeling the eggs shift inside your engorged belly.

One day, you are finally ready. It’s time to lay the eggs. Your Alpha can tell as well, and he helps you, licking your slit, arousing you so that your entrance relaxes and you produce juices to aid the eggs to come out. You part your hind legs and start pushing. It takes a bit of effort, but little by little, your eggs start to slip out, one by one. They massage you from the inside, and the process is a mix of pain and pleasure you can’t quite describe. Finally, the last one comes out, and you drop your head in exhaustion. You are the proud parents of a litter of twelve eggs.

You Alpha licks your cheek fondly. You have done well.

Then, carefully stepping over the eggs so as not to damage them, he unsheathes his huge member and starts fucking you, determined to finish what the eggs started. You pant and moan with abandon, lost in pleasure as he pounds inside you, and you pass out after you climax.

The last thing you can feel is your mate curling around you and your eggs. Safe and protected.

You are now certain that you chose the perfect mate.


End file.
